criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Ogorzow
|gender = Male |birth date = September 29, 1912 |birth place = Muntowen, East Prussia, German Empire |death date = July 26, 1941 |death place = Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf, Berlin, Germany |job = Sturmabteilung squad leader Light signal operator Telegrapher |pathology = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Ephebophile |signature = Wearing work uniform during attacks |mo = Bludgeoning Stabbing |victims = 8 killed 28+ raped 5 attempted 1 attempted rape |status = Deceased |time = August 1939-July 3, 1941|sentence = Death|capture = July 12, 1941}} Paul Ogorzow, a.k.a. "The S-Bahn Murderer", was a German ephebophilic serial killer and rapist who became known for murdering women during blackouts in Nazi-era Berlin. Background Ogorzow was born on September 29, 1912, as the illegitimate son of a farm worker named Marie Saga. Ogorzow's grandfather filled out his birth certificate, giving him the name "Paul Saga". Years later, he was adopted by Havelland farmer Johann Ogorzow, and was given a new surname. During his initial years with Johann, Ogorzow worked as laborer, but was later employed in a steel foundry located in Brandenburg City. In 1931, at age of 18, he joined the Nazi Party, becoming a member of the Sturmabteilung, the party's paramilitary branch. Three years later, Ogorzow became a plate-layer for the National Railroad, and later a signalman, working very close to Karlshorts. Ogorzow would later marry an older saleswoman named Gertrude Zielgelmann and the couple had two children. Despite being regarded as a caring father to the children and a highly competent worker, his wife claimed that Ogorzow was an extremely abusive and paranoid husband. His job included traveling to many places along the S-Bahn. Ogorzow began committing his first crimes in August 1939, attacking and raping many housewives in and around Friedrichsfelde; he would always wear his uniform even during these attacks, a trait which every rape victim mentioned to police officers. On three occasions, Ogorzow attempted to kill his victims by stabbing them with a knife, all three attacks were unsuccessful. In August 1940, Ogorzow raped and brutally bludgeoned a woman aboard an S-Bahn, she survived the attack; Ogorzow would later attempted to kill another woman a month later, but she also survived. Later, Ogorzow attacked a third woman in a S-Bahn station, unbeknownst to him, two male acquaintances of the victim had noticed the struggle and rushed to save the woman, beating Ogorzow in the process. Fearing more failures in the future, Ogorzow decided to organize his modus operandi, taking advantage of the blackouts caused by the Allied bombing of Berlin and his own uniform to make more sophisticate attacks. Killings, Arrest, and Execution Beginning a new series of more successful attacks in October 4, 1940, he broke into the home of 20-year-old Gerda Ditter and stabbed her to death. Two months later, he killed two victims on the same day in separate occasions, first bludgeoning S-Bahn passenger Elfride Franke with an iron bar and then bludgeoning Irmagard Freese as she was walking home hours later. Days later, he bludgeoned Elisabeth Bungener and threw her body from the S-Bahn, she was found on the same day. Six days later, Ogorzow bludgeoned Gertrude Siewert, she was still alive when she was found, but died from her injuries; another woman was found injured near the S-Bahn, but she also died in the hospital. On February 11, 1941, Ogorzow bludgeoned Johanna Voigt, her murder was linked to the death of the other six women and the presence of a serial killer in the area was confirmed by authorities, and as result, an investigation was conducted by the city's serious crime unit. Ogorzow would not murder another woman until July of that year, Frieda Kozil, she had been murdered in the same area where Ogorzow's rapes took place. Ogorzow became a prime suspect in the case when his co-workers told investigators about his morbid comments, which included misogyny and murder; one of the workers reported seeing him climbing a fence during work hours, and when confronted, he simply told he had sneaked out to meet a mistress. Further investigation revealed numerous blood stains on Ogorzow's uniform, he was arrested shortly and confessed to all eight murders. Ogorzow was sentenced to death on July 24 by the regional superior court and executed by guillotine. At time of his death, Ogorzow held the position of squad leader in the Sturmabteilung. Modus Operandi As a serial rapist, Ogorzow would randomly attack solitary housewives in or around the Friedrichsfelde area; during these attacks, he would either threat the women with a knife or non-fatally strangle and bludgeon them; he wore his S-Bahn work uniform in all attacks. As a serial killer, Ogorzow would attack lone women aboard an S-Bahn passenger car; which were not illuminated as result of the Allied bombings of Berlin. Again wearing his work uniform, he would pretend to ask the victim for a ticket, and then attack them once they were distracted; sometimes non-fatally strangling and then savagely bludgeoning his victims with a 2-inch-thick piece of lead-encased telephone cable before hurling their bodies from the moving trains. Alternatively, Ogorzow would simply break into homes or attack his victims in public streets. Known Victims *August 1939-July 1940: **At least 28 unnamed women **Three unnamed women *1940: **August: Unnamed woman **September: ***Unnamed woman ***Unnamed woman **October 4: Gertrude "Gerda" Ditter, 20 **December 4: Elfriede Denke and Irmagard Freese : ***Elfriede Denke ***Irmagard Freese, 19 **December 22: Elisabeth Bungener **December 28: Gertrude Siewert *1941: **January 5: Hedwig Ebauer **February 11: Johanna Voigt **July 3: Frieda Koziol, 35 On Criminal Minds *Season Five **"Our Darkest Hour" - While Ogorzow has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's unsub, Billy Flynn - Both were serial killers and rapists who killed during blackouts, raped and bludgeoned most of their victims, and were given nicknames for their crimes. Flynn also appeared in Season Six. Sources *Wikipedia's article about Ogorzow *''A Serial Killer in Nazi Berlin: The Chilling True Story of the S-Bahn Murderer'' (2014) Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Ephebophiles Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Executed Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals